In the field of display, with the increasing popularization of large-size and high-driving frequency products, low-resistance copper (Cu) wiring technology attracts more and more attention. But, Cu film has a problem of poor adhesion force with glass and semiconductor layers, thus a metal layer having a good adhesion force to glass and semiconductor layers is required as a buffer layer before manufacturing a Cu wiring.
All panel manufacturers have developed the Cu technology, and Ti or MoTi is initially used as a buffer material. As research on the Cu material continues, Mo and molybdenum alloy materials such as MoW and MoTa are developed and applied to the manufacturing of Cu wiring. However, these two generations of buffer layers have a common problem that it was easy to cause the problem of chamfer or residue during the etching process of a Cu film, because the corrosion potentials of Cu alloy and Mo alloy are different.